Prayer Warriors: Battle of the Ages
by Michael Brown In Christ
Summary: The Battle of the Ages has come. A battle between Light and Darkness, Good and Evil, God and Satan. The Prayer Warriors will soon face off against their greatest enemies yet. This time, Satan is prepared.
1. Part 1

**Michael: Hello, I'm back. The next chapter will be in three parts.**

**Jesus: Very good my son, I look forward to reading it.**

* * *

Hello, i am Jerry and I am a Prayer Warroir.

**_Acts_** 2: **42-And ****_they continued_**** steadfastly ****_in the_** _**apostle's**__**doctrine**__**and**__**fellowship**__**and**_ of _**breaking**_ **in ****_bread and in_**_**prayers.**_

And once it was the Sabath wheren we cannot work. And then Benry went to his friends Idiosy, Rika, Book, and Brasta Septim, the last living Satanic rulers. The Dalai Lama had been killed as well as Allah (the story has not yet been republished, but Idiosy was responsible for having it taken down.) and said, "Good peeple, let's go to the Prayer Warriors and mock them. it's that time of the month when they cannot lift their weapons to fight us. Let's mock them and vhallenge them to a game of dice.

_**He that loves silver shall not be satisfied with silver, nor he that loves abundance with increase, this is also vanity. -E clesiatrics 5: 10**_

So they went to our manor with a courier who delivered a message. "We, the Satanic Fivesome challenge you to a game of dice. We will set the terms and conditions upon your arrival."

I was verry much annoyed by the little cawing crow, but coudl not kil him, because it was on the Sabbath, and you cannot work on the Sabbath. We aldo could no refuse Benry the troll's vhallenge, else we would be sinning and disgracing God's name.

Therefore we went to their castle. A big, fearsome and imposing block of black stone. The inside was very beautiful with a crimson rug, a beautiful throneroom, and finely dressed attendsnts. We thought it was very beautiful but could not say anything.

Then Benry, vollowed by Brasta Septim, Reika, Book, and the bastardly hacker Idiosy, came into the throne room and sat down in the center, where there stood a low table.

"Welcome, friends," he gave a very Satanic smile. "Let us have supper before we begin our game."

"No," Draco said. "Good Christians should not dine with ugly sinners such as yourself. Your food would pollute our blood."

Benry pretended to be nurt sarcastically before Ebony got really mad.

"Hurry up with this stupidity." for women are very impatient which is why they should be subservient to men.

* * *

"Fine," Benry said berey angrily. "The terms are simple. We throw dice and whoever wins, he will decide hus prize. If you win, me and my friends will convert to your religion, turn away from sin, and become good Christians. If we win, you must go three years in exile, and we will be goven your country. Ebony is a woman and therefore she cannot play."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

**Michael: How do you like the story so far?**

**Jesus: It is pretty good my son. Very soothing.**

**Michael: Thank you, Jesus. What will happen to those sho mock my stories?**

**Jesus: They will be sent to hell and boil in cauldrons foil of boiling hot execrement. And others sill be raped by demons and their barbed penis wolves.**

* * *

Although we did not like the terms, we could not refuse and accepted.

"Excellent," Benry said, barely cincealing his Satanic joy.

"Idiosy will roll for us," Benry said.

Muttering under his breath, Idiosy chanted a Satanic spell and cast the dice. The dice landed on his bet.

Benry and his goonies laughed like dingo dogs. "Excellent, you have lost your weapons."

We were much displeased but had no choice to hand over our weapons.

The dice were casted again, this time we staked the wealth in our treasury.

"It is won," Idiosy laughed. Percy got up and reached for Riptide but I stopped him. Killing Idiosy would violate the Sabath, plus we had lost our weapons so using them would be stealing.

We bet a variety of thing. Stablemen, soldiers, and our wives. Finally we were penniless.

"So, oh Jerry," Benry said mockingky as Rika and Book snorted laughing. "You have gave away all your fancy riches. Therefore you are homeless and destitute. Is tgere anything ekse for you to bet?"

So I, Jerry if Christ, stood with Percy, Michael, Draco, and Ebony.

"I bet my cousin Michael," I cried, hands covering his face. Michaek stood, palms folded in supplication, I was like an older brother to him and he would follow my orders without question.

Soon I betted Draco, Percy, myself, and finally Ebony.

Brasta Septim cackled on us betting Ebony, for he wanted to have much Satanic sex with Ebony.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3 of Chapter One**

* * *

Ebony cried and tried to escape but the Satanic guards dragged her in front of the court.

"Excellent," Brasta Septim said, almost having an organism right then and there. "Undress her."

The guards prepared to undress her, "Lord Jesus, help me." she cried. When thd guards unswirled her vlothing, more clothing appeared. When they tore that off, there was even more clothing. Finally Brasta Septim git tired and tried to tear her clothes off himself. However, a strike of lightning checked his advances.

"It is no matter," Benry shrugged. "She is a whore anyway."

On hearing that, Draco became very upset. "How dare you upset my wife and try to rape her, you Satanic cur. If I had my weapons, I would kill you here."

Idiosy laughed. "But you don't have weapons, you shemale." he laughed at his own dirty joke. Draco was about to attack him before I stopped them. I was very angry.

"Wicked Benry," my voice boomed throughout the palace. "For insulting Ebony and humiliating us so, I wil kill you in battle with my bow. You will go flying into hell by my arrows." a voice boomed in the sky. _It shall be so._

"Rika," Percy growled angrily. "I will cut off your head with my sword and dance over your bloody corpse."

"Brasta Septim," Michael's face was red as ember and his eyes were like a wolf. "You and Book will both die by my hand. I will urinate on your corpses and give them to the prostitutes to eat."

"Idiosy," Draco was the angriest out of us all. "You have insulted my wife and insulted my holy name. when the time has come, I will kill you like a dog, weak and defenseless."

Benry noticed how out of hand things had gotten. He becane fearful at hearingbour vows to kill him, and his friends. "There is one last thing you can wage, oh Jerry, and it won't cost you a cent?"

"What is it, you Satanic coward?" I asked angrily.

"Wage three years in the forest. You, Michael, Percy, Draco, and Ebony." he smiled shamefully at Ebony. "You have a chance to win it all back."

Silently I nodded my head and Idiosy casted the dice once again. "We have won once again!" he laughed and did a Satanic jig.

"You have until dusk to leave into the forest." Benry said solemnly, but we knew he was secretly berry happy to see us gone and our kingdom of Christians in his grip.

So we said goodbye to our wives and friends, packing small backpacks full of the bare necessities. On our way out of the city limits, we saw Idiosy mocking us, doing his jig.

"Wicked Idiosy," Draco said. "With my axe I will drive it into your skull. Enjoy the last three years of live, you sorcerer. You will not live any longer than that."So we walked into the forest, beginning our lonely exile.


End file.
